


Tease

by LoversAntiquities



Series: Shameless [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: If anyone booked the room next door, Dean has no clue, nor does he give a damn at this point, legs wrapped around Castiel’s head, wrists bound to the headboard. Sincerely, he hopes if someone’s there, that they left hours ago and don’t plan to come back until this is over, because this—Dean might as well be in heaven. Shaking and writhing, he holds onto Castiel’s silk tie with both hands. Even if he wanted, he wouldn’t break free, not for this.They have a spell to crack, in probably the most bizarre way possible.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Shameless [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/464476
Comments: 11
Kudos: 323





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/gifts).



If anyone booked the room next door, Dean has no clue, nor does he give a damn at this point, legs wrapped around Castiel’s head, wrists bound to the headboard. Sincerely, he hopes if someone’s there, that they left hours ago and don’t plan to come back until this is over, because this—Dean might as well be in heaven. Shaking and writhing, he holds onto Castiel’s silk tie with both hands. Even if he wanted, he wouldn’t break free, not for this.

They have a spell to crack, in probably the most bizarre way possible.

“You’re doing well,” Castiel says after a while, sitting up long enough to kiss the vee of Dean’s hips, chin slick and lips shining with it. He strokes two fingers along Dean’s slit, spreading him open before sinking them inside, all drawing a moan from Dean’s throat. It’s been like this for an hour, with Castiel’s mouth on his clit—his _clit_ , because the witch they ran into apparently had a sense of humor—and his fingers delving deep, bringing Dean to the very edge of orgasm before pulling off, again and again and _again_.

And he can’t even bring himself to complain, not when Castiel kisses him, a broad hand cupping Dean’s breast; he rubs the hard ridge of his cock against Dean’s clit, and Dean gasps, head thrown back. Sweat trickles down his neck, body strung tight when Castiel kisses down his throat, to his chest, before laving his tongue over a peaked nipple. “Cas,” Dean moans, hips chasing Castiel’s gentle thrust. He aches to get Castiel in him, to see if it’s any different like this, to feel Castiel’s cock splitting him wide. “Cas, Cas, _please_ …”

“So good,” Castiel hums. A smirk flits across his lips, and before Dean can even open his mouth, he reaches down to press two fingers to Dean’s clit, circling, pressing— _teasing_. A fresh rush of wetness seeps free, and Castiel gathers it up, fingers soaked when he presses them to Dean’s lips.

Without a second thought, Dean sucks them in, moans at the taste of himself on his tongue. “You look so good like this, so needy,” Castiel says into Dean’s ear, brushing his hair away from his face. It’s longer now, the strands tickling Dean’s shoulders, clinging to his overheated skin; Castiel cards his fingers through it and tugs, a spasm shooting straight to Dean’s clit. “You’re dripping for me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean whines, high-pitched around Castiel’s fingers. He pulls them free, only to tease Dean’s legs back open, sliding them between and around his folds, where he’s slick and pulsing and _waiting_. “ _Fuck_ , Cas, I can’t—You gotta let me come, _please_ —”

Castiel shushes him with a kiss, devious and sinful as ever. “Do you think you deserve it?” he asks, none too seriously, but Dean moans anyway, his legs trembling in anticipation. “It’s only been an hour.”

Yes, but it’s been the longest hour of Dean’s life, an hour of being brought to a peak and left dangling, precariously, with nothing to push him over the edge. And every time, Castiel praises him, kisses him until he can breathe, and starts all over again, either by teasing his nipples or lapping at his clit, or curling his fingers inside until Dean is soaking Castiel’s fingers and the sheets and his thighs. Again and again, and Dean only flies higher, tears prickling his eyes.

The moment he comes, the spell will break—might as well take advantage of it until then.

“Please,” Dean begs, and shouts when Castiel pushes in, three fingers curling, so slick and smooth and _deep_. Castiel settles between his knees and licks a damp stripe up Dean’s slit, then kisses his clit, pulling it gently between his teeth and soothing it with his lips. Dean bucks, and Castiel holds him down, tongue working him with more fervency, hurdling Dean towards the inevitable peak.

No longer does Castiel tease him, his moans reverberating through Dean’s skin; four fingers spread him open, and if he wanted, Dean would let him add a fifth, would let Castiel fist him open before shoving that thick cock in there, absolutely insatiable. Tugging at Castiel’s tie, Dean moans a slew of curses and lifts his hips, chasing the heat of Castiel’s tongue, the incessant press of his fingers right where he wants them, so close, so _close_ —

But then Castiel pulls free, and Dean cries out, chest heaving. Castiel makes up for it by spreading Dean’s thighs wide and lining up, shoving his cock in, _in_ —

And Dean comes before Castiel can even get a hand on him. Body taut, he groans and clamps his thighs around Castiel’s waist, writhing, shaking out of his skin. Bottomed out, Castiel strokes his clit, and Dean flies higher until the tension snaps and he crashes, sucking in air, tugging on the tie hard enough to rip. Hands bracket his shoulders—and Castiel _moves_ , sliding wetly into Dean’s core, filling him in a way he’s never thought possible. Lips latch onto his throat, tongue licking the sweat from his skin; Dean hisses when he bites down, leaving a definite mark behind. It’ll fade in time, but until then, Dean will remember this moment, will take whatever Castiel gives him, and more.

“Wet,” Castiel murmurs into his ear, heated and strained. He won’t last long, but Dean doesn’t mind, especially when Castiel finds his clit and rubs. Dean twitches and shouts, and Castiel brings him off for a second time, heat flooding Dean’s senses, tears streaming into his hair. “That’s it, keep coming—”

Dean couldn’t stop if he tried.

Castiel follows shortly after, teeth buried in Dean’s shoulder when Dean feels him still, hips fucking in hard before warmth floods him, cock thick and spilling. In the silence of the room, they breathe, rough and winded, and Castiel rests his forehead between Dean’s breasts; it shouldn’t crack him up as much as it does, but Dean laughs, chest spasming. “Holy fuck, man, that was…”

“Good,” Castiel says, a complete understatement. “Really, really good.”

Dean hums in agreement, loosens his hold on the tie. “Hey,” he says after a breath, clenching around Castiel’s length, still as hard as ever. “You think we still got time for another round?”

Warmly, Castiel hums and kisses Dean’s breast, drawing a nipple between his teeth. Dean writhes, and Castiel grinds his hips, _deep_. “Maybe one time wasn’t enough,” he says, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Two might suffice. Maybe three.”

Swallowing, Dean opens his legs a bit wider, offering himself up. “Maybe three,” he repeats, and grins. _This’ll be fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo! I suck at mailing gifts but writing is the next best thing! Merry Christmas Ana, have fun with your filth! :D
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
